


He was Getting Dressed

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and the Secretary [3]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Paul's getting dressed before Della and him have to go to work.





	He was Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).



He was getting dressed, and as he grabbed for his shirt he caught Della’s eye.

“What?” He grinned.

“Nothing.” A twinkle in her eyes.

He pulled his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned.

“Aren’t you gonna finish getting dressed?” She asked and laughed.

He shrugged. “I like the way you’re looking at me.” He grinned.

“And I like the way you look.” She said with a sly grin.

He closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She smiled and began buttoning his shirt. “Come on beautiful, we got work to do.”

“Love yah.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a 100 word drabble fluff. Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
